Flipped
by xmaybejoleisa
Summary: Hurricane Macy was out to ruin my life. That’s what hurricanes like her did best. NickMacy. AU.


A/N: So uh, this is my attempt at being original…in the most unoriginal way. The similarities were just too tempting.

If you've never read _Flipped_, you've missed out. Seriously. Go read it, even if you might think you're bit too old for it. You're never too old for a book like that, I think.

-

_i don't know, i don't know how we'll make it through this_

-

If there's one lesson I've learned in the few years I've been living on this planet, it's that certain, keyword _certain_, girls are crazy (insane, obsessive, scary, irritating and just about every other synonym you can think of when you think of those four words) to the point of driving _you _insane, and that's exactly why you stay far, far away from them.

Because if you don't, if you don't get straight to the point with them and tell them you're not interested frankly, don't just say enough's enough, they just _don't get it_ and suddenly they go wherever you go, think your theirs, and don't seem to get it into their heads that you're not and that when you glare at them, it means you don't like them, ergo you don't want to have _anything_ to do with them.

They just _keep coming back_, they just _never_ _go away_.

You probably think I'm such a douche bag (and maybe I am, but I wasn't always like this, I can assure you that) but that's what _she _has driven me to.

I'm not joking. Seriously.

If you ever encounter the name Macy Misa or find your vision land upon a petite girl wearing some sports uniform, with the roundest, shining, hazelnut-colored eyes you'll probably ever come across, _run_.

Run as fast as your legs can carry you.

-

I was seven years old when I became the poor sucker who had the unfortunate fate of having his family move next door to the Misa residence, aka Macy Misa's house.

Now don't get me wrong. Mr. and Mrs. Misa are totally normal, nice people. Their daughter though… _she_ was a completely different story.

It was in the middle of July that we had finally moved into our new house. It was the first day we were having the moving trucks arrive with our things from our old house and my brothers and I were helping out my dad with the boxes as much as we could considered he seemed to need it, _badly_.

My dad's sort of always been a goofball, the one that's kind of all over the place, likes to break the ice or one of the daily squabbles between us (us being Kevin, Joe, me) with some lame joke, if you can call it a joke, the type of guy to give his wife the corniest compliments in the morning, the ones his wife will always finds charming for some reason.

We loved him all the same and he genuinely did try and _sometimes _one of his jokes would make us laugh, though most of the times it was because it was just so silly, we couldn't help it.

So there we were, attempting to drag boxes into the house, while our mother tried to calm down our new baby brother. He liked to cry. _A lot_.

I wouldn't mind so much, but considering he slept in the same room as me, I was usually the one that woke up in the middle of the night to his crying first, and I was the one that stayed up all night as a byproduct of my mother sitting in the rocking chair and trying to put him back to sleep. I know it wasn't his fault directly but come on. First he took all my mom's attention from me and now he was taking away my sleep too.

Joe said it was karma, since I took our mom's attention away from him too when I was born. I tried not to pay too attention to him most of the time.

Anyway, I tried not to make a big deal about it, which is why, while my other brothers liked to hold him and stuff, I kept my distance. No need for any unnecessary drama, you know?

Anyway, back to the whole moving in situation. So there I was, contently helping as much as I could, blissfully unaware still at that point of the force of nature or car-crash of a girl that was about to enter my life and make it obvious that she wouldn't be leaving anytime soon—

"Hi!"

I jumped back, accidently falling back into the grass. My heart was hammering in my chest with shock. She had just popped out of nowhere.

"Uh hi," I finally said, wary in my actions, as I got up slowly, and got a good look at her.

She had pigtails of thick brown hair and these huge shiny light brown eyes. She looked around my age too.

She giggled. I frowned.

She drew her hand out, "I'm Macy Misa!" she introduced herself, clearly not shy or bashful, "And you must be my new neighbor."

"Uh yeah…" I started, unsurely taking her hand and letting her give it a good shake, "We're just moving in—"

"Need help," she interrupted, already starting to push the brown box up the sidewalk before she had actually gotten the okay from me.

"I—well—" I stammered over my words awkwardly. I didn't really know how to deal with her. She was just so forward. I used to think Joe was bad but _this_, this was just a whole new level.

"Here, push with me. We'll get it to your front porch faster," she ordered me, an assertiveness in her tone that wasn't there before.

Well, wow. Wouldn't you know it? She really knew how to just take the initiative, didn't she, whether it was welcomed or not.

"I'm seven years old by the way. How old are you? What's your name? Do you like playing sports? I absolutely love playing sports. We should play one day, what do you think? Oh! Or we could go to the ice cream parlor nearby, best in the town, at least that's what my dad says."

She just kept shooting the questions at me, interludes of random facts and trivia about herself or things in the town, never once giving me the chance to actually answer her questions or actually _speak_. I should have guessed then, we were going to have problems.

"Well," she stopped in place, her tone suddenly impatient and demanding, "Why aren't you saying anything?"

I looked at her incredulously, "Uh…because you're not letting me." I didn't mean to sound rude, but I was a bit annoyed, and I couldn't help if it sort of came out like that in my reply.

Suddenly her eyes filled with guilt, "Oh, I'm sorry! My dad always say I chatter too much, never give anyone any room to speak themselves. I hope you're not too mad at me. It would be so awful. I mean we only just became friends and you're already mad at me—"

Wait. When had we become friends again?

She was still ranting, "But I'm sure you're a nice person and you won't stay mad at me, right? I mean when I first saw you jumping out your parents' car, I just knew, you know? I knew you were different from other boys my age. You seemed so quiet and polite and—" a hiccup of a giggle, as she whispered, in a hushed tone, her other revelation, "perfect. You seemed really, really lovely, with your curly hair and your deep brown eyes…I hope we can be friends…"

Uh oh. I knew that look. I had given that look to Ellie Scotts my first day in kindergarten, as she passed by my table, with those pretty blue ribbons in her golden hair and those big blue eyes to match the color of those ribbons.

"Or maybe…we could be more…someday—"

She was way closer to me than she had been before, and the only thought to cross my mind, was how the heck had she gotten that close to me without me noticing and this was happening way too fast.

This was bad, man. Bad with a capital B.

I should have jumped back at that point, jumped back and cleared up that there was no way I was _ever_ going to be interested in her in _tha_t sort of way. That we were like oil and water, we would just never go well together, in any sort of way whatsoever, friends or more.

That she just wasn't my type and I probably wasn't hers either. That she just had it all wrong, really, really _wrong_.

But it was like my body had frozen up in shock. I couldn't move a muscle and I couldn't think of a way to reject her politely and walk away without making her feel bad.

Did I tell you this was bad yet?

So there she was, leaning in, and all I wanted to do was run (I should have run) and get as far away from her as possible, but no, instead I was there, completely still, waiting for god knows what, um-ing and uh-ing like an idiot, as her lips got closer and closer to mine.

I thought about what I had done wrong in my last six years of life. Images flashed through my mind, one after the other. Maybe I shouldn't have tried to run away when Joe made me cry and I thought no one loved me. Maybe I shouldn't have snapped at Kevin when he was only trying to make me feel better after Frankie came home and pretty much messed up the whole dynamics of our household. Maybe I shouldn't have been so difficult when my parents had given us the news that we were moving. But still, what had I done that was so terrible that I deserved something as awful as _this_.

Deserved to get my first kiss from a girl I barely _knew_, let alone _liked_ in any way or shape. I was too young to be scarred for life like this when it came to future relationships with girls—

"Well, well, well. What have we here?"

Just when I thought it couldn't get any worse.

"Aw, Nicky, you already got yourself a new girlfriend. You sure do move on fast, don't you little bro?"

I groaned inwardly, glaring him down outwardly.

"Shut up, Joe." I gritted.

He smirked, "Are you blushing, Nick. Boy, you must really like this girl. But seriously, what would mom say." He clucked his tongue in mock disappointment, "You only just met the girl and you're already trying to kiss her."

"I wasn't trying to kiss her!" I rebuked indignantly.

Beside me, someone giggled. Oh joy.

"Hi," she greeted, waving amiably. He turned his attention towards her, his grin widening.

"Hi there," he greeted back casually, clearly amused by her demeanor.

"Are you Nick's brother?" she asked.

"Unfortunately," he shook his head dejectedly, "I am."

She nodded her head vigorously, stilling smiling like some little miss freaking sunshine or something, "I can see the resemblance. You're both really nice to look at."

This girl had no tact or common sense. That's just another thing I learned about her that day.

You do not inflate Joe's ego more than it's already inflated, which is a lot, in case you didn't know.

He laughed, "Well I like your honesty," she shrugged at this, still beaming, and he smirked, eying her pigtails, "You're pretty cute yourself too."

Cute. _Hah_.

Crazy was more of the word.

"Thanks," she chirped and he did that thing with his eyes that made her laugh in a higher tone than her past laughter. She brushed some hair out of her eyes.

Joe was born with flirt mode on by the way. Any time a girl was near by, whether he actually liked her or not, he just batted a few eyelashes, gave a charming a smile, and they were a goner – since he could walk, I kid you not.

I rolled by eyes, slightly more irritated than before for some reason, but hey at least he had gotten her attention of me.

"Well since you're just so honest, I can't help but ask. Was I interrupting a special moment, between the two of you?" he asked and I groaned. Just when I thought I'd get out of this unscathed, Joe ensured to me _I didn't_.

She smiled shyly, a faint tinge on her cheeks, "Well…sort of…Nick was just about to kiss me…"

Wait. What._ Rewind._

I hadn't been the one going in for the kiss. She was. I had just been the helpless victim, the poor soul that had become the subject of her crazy newfound affection!

So not only was she crazy. She was delusional. This just kept getting better and better.

I couldn't contain my horror any longer, "What! No—I—" I fumbled over my words, completely astounded by the nerve of this girl. She was like a whole different species of girl and let me tell you I did not like it, not one bit.

Joe was already laughing so hard, he could barely breathe. Nice to know he found all this so entertaining.

"Nick!" he wheezed out, "You fox!"

I didn't know what else to do at that point. I was stumped, humiliated, angry, frustrated, and every horrible feeling you could imagine. So I did what any normal seven year old boy would do in that moment.

I ran.

Took me long enough.

I ran into the house, searching for refuge, somewhere, anywhere, as long as it was far away from that girl and Joe.

I wasn't thinking straight the entire time I ran from one room to another, everything was so unfamiliar and foreign, and it only made me dizzier in the head.

I crashed into someone eventually.

"Nick!"

"Kevin!" I breathed out in relief, looking back towards the door in panic.

"What's wrong with you?"

"Get her away from me!" I hissed.

"What?" he looked at me confused, "Who?"

But I was already running, up the stairs, and into a random room, locking myself in till my mom and Kevin came up and convinced me a few hours later that she was gone.

What I didn't realize at that time was she was never actually gone. Not really.

You see, it was too late by then.

Macy Misa had made, no, _forced_ a place for herself into my life already, whether I wanted her there or not. She had jumped out of nowhere, wiggled and sabotaged to make some space into my life just for herself, and she would refuse to ever give it up.

-

Truth be told, I was essentially screwed from _that_ day onwards.

For the next few weeks before school, she was always there. She came by every single day to ask if I wanted to go play baseball or soccer with her and no matter how many times I told my mother or brothers to tell her _no_, she just wouldn't take no for an answer. She just kept coming back.

It felt lousy, being holed up inside the house all day, but if that's what it took to keep her away from me, than so be it.

It got so bad, my family had to start recycling excuses and she _still_ didn't get it.

"I don't see what your problem is with the little girl, Nick?" My mother sighed one day at dinner, "You're being awfully rude and it's so unlike you. I thought we raised you better than that."

"Mom," I whined, "She's crazy!"

"Nicholas." She gave me a warning look, "That's not very nice. You barely gave the girl a chance."

"I shouldn't have even given her that," I protested under my breath darkly, playing with my food.

Beside me, Joe snickered. "Yeah Nick, stop being such an immature baby. She's pretty cool once you get to know her. And man can she kick a soccer ball…better than you that's for sure…"

Leave it to Joe to fraternize with the enemy. Nice to know where his ties lie at the end of the day, I thought to myself.

"Yeah Nick," chimed in Kevin, "She's an amazing athlete and she seems sweet enough. I don't know why you're being so stubborn about this."

So he was Team Macy too. Great.

"Hey," Joe started, smirking, "Maybe that's why you don't want to play with her. Cause you know she can kick your butt."

"No she can't!" I flared up.

"Honey, maybe you should just try playing with her once. It doesn't hurt to try, does it?" my mother proposed lightly, an encouraging smile on her face.

"Yes. Yes it does!" I replied, in disbelief at how far this girl had wrapped my family around her finger without me noticing, "In case you guys all forgot, _she_ tried to kiss _me_!" I looked around, infuriated, stressing my next point, "When I didn't want to be kissed!"

"No," Joe scoffed, "_You _tried to kiss _her_."

"No I didn't!"

"Okay boys I think we should just all calm down—" My dad had finally decided to intervene.

"Yes you did." Joe insisted, clearly enjoying himself very much, his dark eyes glinting. "You know you wanted to just as much as she—"

"Stop lying, Joe!"

"Alright, who wants to hear a joke—" my dad tried, and _failed_.

And just like that all hell broke loose. I stood up from my chair suddenly, telling Joe to shut up and running upstairs. Joe called after me, something about being a big emotional baby, Kevin told him to stop being a jerk and to just leave me alone, Frankie woke up from all the yelling and started screeching, my mother sighed tiredly, giving my father the "you handle this, I'll handle the baby" look, and my father looked around helplessly, rubbing his temple and wondering out loud, "Was it so much to ask for four simple little girls?"

See what I mean? Hurricane Macy was out to ruin my life and she had already made a crack. That's what hurricanes like her do best.

-

A/N: This was actually a lot of fun to write. If I had to make a multi-chap fic, I think this would definitely keep my attention. I like the book's format, going back between the two main characters POV, so if I stuck to this, that would stay. Plotline wise, I would definitely want to change things up from the book. JONAS would happen, Stella would come into the scene most definitely and Joe and Kevin would have a much bigger part in ways other characters in the book didn't. Oh, and I know Nick seems sort of like a douche…that's the point though.

So… tell me what you think, please?


End file.
